


Jane Foster, Babysitter!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bare Bottom Spanking, Cockroaches, Cuddles, Cute teen Loki, Ice, Ice Cream, Jane Foster babysitter, Loki lives!, Loving Parents, Mugging, Pizza, Salve, after spanking cuddles, crying boy, movies - Freeform, non parental disciplinary spanking, sore little bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Thor brings Loki to Midgard when Asgard falls under attack! She happily agrees to watch Loki until it's over. Adorable teen Loki makes mischief and has to be spanked. Heimdall comes to the rescue! Loving parents, Adoring Thor, gentle Heimdall, Sweet Jane Foster and one spanked little bottom!





	Jane Foster, Babysitter!

A sudden attack on Asgard left Odin with no choice but to send his youngest son, 16 year old Loki to Earth for safety. Thor brought the boy to his girlfriend, Jane Foster to care for him. She was overjoyed, as she dearly loved the sweet young prince. Loki was a trembling mess, having witnessed two Asgardian guards he knew and liked murdered before his eyes! The boy was traumatized and Thor reasoned Jane’s gentle hand would be the perfect solution.  
“Please, brother! I don’t want to stay on Midgard!” The young prince begged, tears flowing down his pale cheeks.  
“Don’t you like Jane?” Thor asked, brushing the tears from his baby brother’s face.  
“Yes, I love her but I will be worried about you and pappa and mama!” Loki rushed into Thor. Hugging him fiercely. Thor rubbed his narrow little back and picked him up, holding his bottom under one arm and his face against his chest with the other.  
“Shhhh. It’s alright sweetling. Father and I have all of Asgard watching after us and mama will be very well hidden. So will you.” Poor little Loki sobbed as his big brother stepped onto the ledge and Heimdall plunged the sword into the lock. Seconds later they were met by Jane Foster on her balcony. She saw that Loki was upset and came to him, her expression worried.  
“Oh, poor baby! It’s alright Loki. I’ll take good care of you sweetie.” Thor sat the boy on his feet, stroking his hair and shushing him. Loki tried his best to stop crying and behave.  
“I’m…I’m h…happy to see you, Jane.” He stuttered, still crying. He turned and fell into her arms.  
“Oh baby. I’m happy to see you too. It’s going to be alright. I promise.” Jane cuddled Loki tenderly as he wept.  
“I must go now. I will be back soon to fetch you, Loki. Be a good boy for Jane. She has permission to discipline you if you misbehave, understand?” Loki turned to his brother and nodded, swiping his eyes with his sleeve.  
“I love you, Thor.” The big warrior hugged him one last time.  
“I love you too, Little One.” Suddenly he was gone and Jane was alone with Loki. The boy turned to her and swiped at his eyes again.  
“Come inside, baby. We can talk in the kitchen.” She led the young prince inside and sat him down at the kitchen table. She made him a cup of hot cocoa and as he sipped it his tears dried up. He looked exhausted, his little face pale and his eyes swollen. It broke her heart. Suddenly he yawned, adorably. “Somebody needs a nap.” She said, smiling. Loki obediently followed her to the guest bedroom and lay down. She smoothed his hair away from his face and kissed his brow. He was asleep in minutes. She tugged Loki’s boots off and put them at the side of the bed and left, closing the door. 

* * * *

An hour later, Loki awoke and came into the lab where Jane was working on some problem in celestial mechanics. She smiled when she saw him.  
“Hi Loki!” She said brightly. “Feel better?”  
“Yes Jane.” Loki said, knuckling his eyes like a child.  
“I thought maybe we could go for a walk downtown. How about that?” She asked, smiling.  
“Okay.” The boy said sweetly. Jane stood up and hugged him warmly, rubbing his back.  
“You’re such a good boy. I love you Loki.”  
“I love you too Jane.” Loki said, managing a smile. Jane grabbed her keys and wallet and shoved them into her pockets and the pair took the lift to the ground floor. Loki seemed much better emotionally. The door man greeted them and Loki answered sweetly.  
“Hello Ms. Foster. Hello young sir.” The man said, tipping his cap.  
“Hello sir.” Loki replied, smiling. “We’re going for a walk.” The door man smiled at the sweet boy.  
‘Very good sir. Have a nice time!” The pair walked out, into the sunshine and proceeded toward downtown. There was a cinema a few doors down from the apartment and Jane pointed it out, stating that she thought Loki might enjoy a movie later on. It was just about noon and she surmised the young prince might be hungry. She had never met a sixteen year old boy who wasn’t.  
“Loki, honey are you ready for lunch?” She asked.  
“Okay.” Loki replied, smiling.  
“Aw, you’re being such a good boy! What would you like to eat?”  
Loki thought about this for a moment before answering. “What do you like, Jane?”  
“I like pizza, hamburgers, just about anything.”  
“Can we have soup?” He asked. Jane looked at him in amazement.  
“Soup? Sure baby. Anything you want.” She walked him down to the Jewish deli and they went inside and took a seat. Jane looked over at Loki, smiling. “What kind of soup do you like?”  
“Loki looked at the menu board above the counter. “I like chicken soup.” He said decisively.  
“Okay. I’ll be right back.” She stepped up to the counter and ordered two bowls of chicken soup and a child sized pastrami on rye. She didn’t think Loki could handle the big one. The food came and Loki devoured the soup and with a bit of coaxing, half of the sandwich. No wonder he’s so thin, she thought.  
After lunch they walked to the subway and took it to the Bronx Zoo. Loki was delighted by the huge place and was perfectly behaved while there. As they prepared to leave, she noticed he was a bit downcast. She sat with Loki on a bench.  
“What’s the matter Loki?” She asked, stroking his face gently.  
“I’m worried about my family.” He answered.  
“I know. Hold on.” Jane looked skyward and the BiFrost wave slammed into the ground, depositing Heimdall. He was disheveled and bloody. Loki shot to his feet, his eyes huge!  
“Heimdall! Are you well? How are my parents?” Loki asked frantically.  
“Your parents and brother are well. Thor fights and the All Father and Mother are concealed in the Vault. Is the young prince behaving?” Heimdall asked.  
“He’s been very good.” Jane replied.  
“He is a good boy.” The sentry smiled. “Call me if you need me.” He said, looking skyward as the beam took him up. Loki relaxed and thanked Jane.  
“Thank you Jane. I feel better now.” She kissed his hollow cheek.  
“I’m glad sweetie. Let’s go see a movie.” Loki nodded and they headed for the subway. They were almost to the gate when a huge man grabbed Jane and stuck a knife to her throat.  
“Give me your money bitch.” Loki wordlessly twirled his fingers. Suddenly the man was gone and a fat, juicy cockroach sat in his place! Loki stepped on it, crushing it.  
“LOKI!” Jane said, shocked at his act. “You…you killed him!”  
“You’re welcome Jane. I could not allow him to harm you. I love you.”  
“But…but he’s dead!” Loki frowned as he smiled at Jane.  
“Of course. He attacked you and paid with his life.”  
“Loki honey, you can’t just kill people.” She replied, breathless. “I appreciate your saving me but killing him was wrong.” Loki’s brows climbed high and he looked like a guilty toddler.  
“I’m sorry. Are you going to punish me?” He asked worriedly.  
“Aw, honey. I don’t know what to do.” Loki hung his head.  
“My father would give me a spanking.” He replied softly. Jane took his arm and led him through the gate and on to the tram home. She keyed them into the flat and Loki stood in the livingroom, his head down, waiting for his punishment. Jane threw her keys down and walked to the kitchen, rummaging around in drawers. She finally came back empty handed.  
“Loki, I don’t know what to do. Wait a minute!” She stepped onto the balcony and looked up. A second later, Heimdall appeared.  
Jane told the big sentry everything. He nodded his understanding and smiled, patting the young woman on the back.  
“Leave this to me.” He said. Loki saw the big sentry coming and his ears literally flattened against his head like a frightened puppy! Heimdall chose a kitchen chair and gestured for Loki to come to him. The boy walked up to him obediently. “Jane tells me you killed a robber that was trying to harm her.”  
“Yes sir.” The boy whispered.  
“What you did was both brave and naughty. For this reason your spanking will be less severe.” He reached out and grabbed the boy’s skinny arm, drawing him over his knees. Loki squeaked as his leggings were pulled down. Jane watched, both morbidly fascinated and charmed by the sight of Loki’s adorable little naked bottom. The massive man laid one gentle hand on Loki’s back and began to spank his little bottom with the other. It was a brisk spanking, stinging his pink little cheeks, but not overly severe. Loki squeaked at first, then yelped and cried and the spanking proceeded.  
“Lie still Little One.” Heimdall said softly as he paddled the cute little rump. Heimdall was amazingly gentle for his size. Loki looked adorable lying face down over the big man’s lap, his brows climbing high and his cheeks red with embarrassment as the sentry gently paddled his bare little tail. His cries were high pitched and child like and he pouted adorably. When the cute little cheeks were tanned bright pink, Heimdall ceased spanking him. Loki lay limp over his knees, sniffling. His little bottom fairly glowed pink. The man began to rub the stinging little bottom gently, cooing to his little prince. “There, there. All over now my baby prince. Heimdall knows it stings. I will make it all better.” He cooed and rubbed for five minutes, then righted the little leggings and picked Loki up, cuddling him warmly. Jane was charmed by it and smiled as the boy groaned in the man’s arms.  
“I’m sorry.” A tiny voice came from the huge arms. Heimdall smiled and patted the little rump gently.  
“I know my little prince. You are forgiven.” After a bit more cuddling, Heimdall stood and put Loki on his feet. He towered over the young prince and Jane was amazed at his gentleness.  
“Thank you Heimdall.” Jane said sincerely. The big sentry returned her smile and disappeared as quickly as he came. Loki stood in the livingroom, rubbing his sore little bottom.  
“I’m sorry Jane.” He said meekly. Jane ran to him and cuddled him gently.  
“Aw. Poor baby! Does your bottom hurt honey?”  
“Yes.” Loki answered shyly. “It stings.” Jane went to the kitchen and pulled a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and made Loki lay face down on the sofa. She went to the bathroom and fetched two aspirin from the medicine chest and drew a glass of water. She had Loki take the tablets and sat down next to him, holding the frozen peas against his poor little sore behind. Loki fussed and she tugged his leggings down, laying the peas directly on his reddened skin. That produced a sigh of relief. Jane smiled at the cuteness of Loki’s little bottom. Also at the lack of modesty, letting her pull his britches down without a word of protest.  
“There you go, baby. That’s better. Poor, cute little butt. Lie still baby.” She looked down to find Loki fast asleep, a smile on his cute face. She left him to rest and took a shower. About an hour later, Loki awoke and took the peas, now thawed off his rump and pulled his leggings back up. Jane smiled at him as he walked slowly into the lab. “Hi baby. How are you feeling?” Loki looked down shyly, rubbing his bottom.  
“Sore.” She stood and hugged him, reaching down and gently rubbing the pert, round little bottom.  
“Poor baby” She said, stroking his hair. The darkly handsome young prince smiled at her.  
“I don’t understand Midgard rules Jane.” Loki said pitifully.  
“I know, honey. Just don’t kill anyone else, okay?” Jane looked at him sympathetically.  
“Yes ma’am.” A small smile spread over his handsome face. Jane was struck by how incredibly cute he was. His huge, blue green eyes framed in long, dark lashes and expressive brows. His sweet little mouth and red lips. He was so handsome he was pretty.  
“Some girl is going to be very lucky when she snags you, Loki.” She said, brushing his long, raven locks behind his ears. Loki blushed and looked at the floor, making him all the cuter. “Why don’t we go and see a movie?” She said, smiling. Loki nodded, returning her smile.  
The pair went to the cinema and watched an action film, in deference to Loki. She thought it the best bet for a teenage boy. Loki enjoyed it very much and thanked her sweetly for taking him. When they arrived at the flat Thor was waiting for them. Loki flew into his arms. Thor picked him up and held him like a toddler, his hand under the boy’s little bottom.  
“I was so worried about you!” Loki cried. “How are mama and papa?”  
“They are well. Everything is alright my sweet little brother. Was he well behaved?” Jane walked up and stroked Loki’s hair gently.  
“Yes. He was an angel.” Thor hugged the boy and patted his bottom. Loki said “Ouch!” making Thor frown. “Thor, it was nothing. Loki saved my life, didn’t you baby?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Loki said meekly, hugging Thor’s neck.  
“I was mugged and Loki turned the mugger into a cockroach and stepped on him.” She said sheepishly. Thor frowned, then burst out laughing.  
“I see!” he chortled.  
“Heimdall gave him a spanking for it, so everything is paid for and done.”  
“Very well. Poor little fellow. I think some salve and ice will help, don’t you?” Thor said as though speaking to a small child. Loki nodded and smiled. The big Viking snuggled Loki’s sweet little face to his own. “Brother loves you, Little One.” Jane’s heart was warmed by the sweet way Thor cuddled his baby brother. Loki closed his eyes and lay his head on the huge chest.  
“Goodbye Jane. Thank you for caring for me.” He said sleepily.  
She reached up and kissed his adorable little face.  
“You’re welcome baby. Come back and visit me soon, okay?”  
“Okay.” Loki said softly. Thor covered the side of his head with a huge hand and stepped onto the balcony, disappearing in seconds. 

* * * *

Odin and Frigga were waiting in the Observatory when Thor arrived with their youngest child. Loki was sound asleep and Frigga kissed his sweet face. Odin patted his little bottom and his elder brother carried him to his chambers to rest. Loki stretched and rolled onto his stomach. Thor peeled his leggings down and hissed at the bright pink patches on the soft little tail. He fetched some salve and ice and as promised, doctored Loki’s little bottom. He never awoke as his brother lovingly applied the salve and cooed adorably in his sleep as the cool ice was applied. Thor kissed his face and left him to sleep. 

* * * *

The next morning, Loki paid Heimdall a visit. The big sentry came down from the lock and picked him up, cuddling him warmly. He sat Loki on his feet and turned him around, peeling his britches down in back. “Let me see.” He said, smiling. Loki’s cute little bottom was barely pink and so adorable Heimdall gave it a gentle pat before pulling his leggings back up. “There. That’s much better.” Loki looked up to him, smiling.  
“I love you, Heimdall. I’m sorry you had to spank me.”  
“Aw, that’s alright Little One. I was sorry to have to spank you.” Loki hugged the big sentry and walked away, smiling. Heimdall’s heart was so warmed and filled with love he smiled the rest of the day.


End file.
